Love
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Druga część opowieści o Deedlit i Pyrotess. Zrządzenie losu krzyżuje ścieżki, które miały się już nigdy nie skrzyżować. Trzy rozdziały, liczące odpowiednio sto, dwieści i trzysta słów. Treści shoujo ai, więc kto nie lubi tej tematyki ten niech nie czyta.
1. Chapter 1

Po przegranej bitwie niedobitki wojsk Marmo gnały przez otwartą przestrzeń. Ledwie kilka godzin temu rozdzieliły się. Ashram poprowadził większość wojsk ku Kanon, zaś Pyrotessa, jego adiutantka, wzięła na siebie rolę przynęty, która zmyli ścigających ich rycerzy Flaim i Valis. Teraz zastanawiała się, czy to była na pewno słuszna decyzja.

Doganiali ich i było oczywiste, że nie uciekną. W oddali majaczył kształt lasu i Pyrotessa raniła ostrogami boki swego wierzchowca, byle tylko tam dotrzeć. Wiedziała, że w lesie, będąc elfką, może zgubić pościg. Dlatego, gdy kolejni jej ludzie padali trupem pod mieczami wroga, jej niebieskie oczy utkwione były jedynie w las.


	2. Chapter 2

Zziajany koń dopadł lasu. Wtulona wcześniej w jego grzywę Pyrotessa zeskoczyła na trakt i odwróciła się. Ku niej zmierzało trzech wojowników. Sięgnęła po swój wąski miecz i stanęła naprzeciw wrogów, którzy również zsiedli z koni. Skoczyła ku nim, jak żmija zdając ciosy. Jej miecz lśnił w blasku słońca, co jakiś czas kreśląc krawe ślady na ciałach nieprzyjaciół. Nie minęło kilka minut, a trzech wojowników Flaim leżało martwych.

Oparła się o konia, zmęczona ucieczką i walką, gdy usłyszałą tentent zbliżającego się konia. Podniosła wzrok i oniemiała z zaskoczenia. Kilka metrów od niej, na koniu siedziała ta sama wysoka elfka, którą spotkała rok temu. Gdy spojrzała w jej oczy, na twarzy złotowłosej pojawiło się zmieszanie, ale i determinacja. Zsiadła z konia i dzierżąc w dłoni miecz pewnym krokiem ruszyła ku wspartej o koński bok ciemnoskórej elfce.

Dźwięk czystej stali uderzającej o stal towarzyszył ich pierwszemu zwarciu. Pyrotessa wyczuła furię ataku, siłę emocji, która ją zaskoczyła i tylko resztką sił udało jej się go odeprzeć. Na drugą równie silną obronę już jej nie było stać. Miecz jasnowłosej elfki przeniknął jej zasłonę zaś siła uderzenia przewróciła ją na ziemię. Ostrze zawisło kilkanaście centymetrów od jej szyi. Krople zimnego potu błyszczały na migdałowej twarzy Pyrotessy.


	3. Chapter 3

Słońce odbijało się w wiszącym przed jej szyją ostrzu.

- No dalej, na co czekasz ? – spytała Pyrotessa, widząc jak dłoń jasnowłosej elfki drży.

- Nie chce cię zabijać – powiedziała wysoka elfka, a Pyrotessa mogłaby przysiąc, że przez policzek tamtej przemknął rumieniec.

- Wiedziała że tego nie zrobisz – wstała, podniosła swój miecz i schowała go do pochwy. Spojrzała na stojącą przed nią wysoką elfkę.

- Mogłaś to usunąć przy pomocy magii, prawda ? – powiedziała wskazując na czerwoną bliznę, która przebiegała przez udo tamtej – Czyżbyś chciała zachować to na pamiątkę... po mnie ?

Tym razem jasne policzki wysokiej elfki zajęły się głęboką purpurą.

- Tak jak myślałam – Pyrotessa uśmiechnęła się i podeszła bliżej, dotykając dłonią blizny. Poczuła jak pod jej dotykiem przez ciało drugiej elfki przebiega dreszcz. Wtedy też z daleka do jej czujnych uszu dobiegł odgłos zbliżających się koni.

- Chyba musze już znikać - powiedziała, kierując się w stronę zarośli. Gdy była przy nich, odwróciła się. Jasnowłosa stała ciągle w tym samym miejscu, zaś jej oczy utkwione były w niej.

- Skoro tak, choć ze mną - powiedziała Pyrotessa i chwyciwszy dłoń swojej niedawnej przeciwniczki, pociągnęła ją za sobą.

Z oddali dobiegały ich okrzyki i nawoływania. Deedlit słyszała głos Parna, który krzyczał „Deed, gdzie jesteś !", ale znalezienie ukrywającego się elfa w lesie jest rzeczą praktycznie niemożliwą. Pod ich stopami nie pękła żadna sucha gałąź, obie elfki poruszały się bezgłośnie zaś las wydawał się je chronić.

Deedlit czuła jak w jej wnętrzu wszystko się kłębi. Jej myśli i uczucia wydawały się szaleć, nie była już niczego pewna. Czuła uścisk tej, której powinna nienawidzić a w stosunku której nie potrafiła odczuwać nienawiści, nawet jeśli bardzo tego chciała. Z kolei Parn, co do którego nie była nigdy pewna swoich uczuć wydawał się coraz bardziej odległy.


End file.
